Mystery Bang
by AlcoholicDracula
Summary: Just another Scooby Doo adventure


**Case # 778**

The psychiatrist says, "now let's start from the beginning and find out where the problems started, shall we?"

Scooby: "Well, everything was fine. Me and the gang would go on many adventures and solve many mysteries."

Psychiatrist: "You mean the mystery gang?"

Scooby: "mmmmMMMmmm"

Psychiatrist: "Okay, go on."

Scooby: "But, there was one adventures, in particular, that I can remember."

Psychiatrist: "Okay, start from there when you're ready."

Scooby: "You see, we got the whole gang together to solve another mystery. Me and Shaggy stayed behind on the last one, so the rest of the gang insisted that we go on this one."

Psychiatrist: "And what were you and Shaggy doing?"

Scooby: "When we got to the mystery site, we encountered a dark basement with a series of tunnels. The gang was trying to decide who was going to go inside to investigate. Nobody wanted to do it and we were about to call it quits until..."

Psychiatrist: "Until what?"

Scooby: "Until they told us that they would give us a Scooby Snack if we would explore it. I didn't take the bribe, of course. I have a stronger will than that, but I could see it in Shaggy's eyes that that was all it would take. I looked at Shaggy and said, "snap out of it, it's not worth risking our lives over it. Just let it go.""

Psychiatrist: "And then?"

Scooby: "We turned to leave, but before we could, Velma said, "How about two Scooby Snacks?" Shaggy turned around and tried to run towards them. I grabbed him, shook him, and told him that we were better than that."

Psychiatrist: "That's good Scooby. It seems that you do have a strong will. What happened after that?"

Scooby: "While we were walking away, angered that the gang would risk our lives over two fucking Scooby Snacks. "How about three?", Velma asked. We stopped and before we could make a full turn, I had a revolver up to Shaggy's back. "Did you say three Scooby Snacks?", I replied. "How about four?", Velma taunted. I was ready to pop Shaggy's top for just three. I couldn't even imagine what to do with four whole Scooby Snacks. Then Shaggy said, "But Scoob, you were just saying that we shouldn't-" "Shut your fucking mouth Shaggy," I reprimanded. "This is beyond our control." "What did you say Shaggy?", Velma asked. "He said we'd do it," I replied."

Psychiatrist: "A revolver? You had a gun?"

Scooby: "mmmMMmmm. So me and Shaggy walked off into the dark as we heard the gang talking. "Did you hear the way Scooby was talking to Shaggy?", Velma asked Fred. Fred replied, "Scooby is just a dog, Velma. Nothing more He can't talk. I'm starting to think you're all on Scooby Snacks. This is just sick." Fred then rushed off to the Mystery Machine.

Psychiatrist: "So, Fred was concerned for you and Shaggy?"

Scooby: "mmmMMmmm. As we walked into the dark, and I was sure that we were out of the gang's sight, I pushed Shaggy against the and put the revolver to the side of my jaw and said, "Look Shaggy. Don't ever talk to me like that and question me in front of the gang again. They don't even like you. They only invite you because they think you own me, but I own you. Don't ever fucking forget that. Oh yeah, and the Scooby Snacks. They're mine." "But, like, Scooby. We're friends. Can't we share?", Shaggy asked back. "Sure Shaggy. I will take all the Scooby Snacks, and you can lick the crumbs that are left over off my paws. But, that is all you're going to get. Now let's get on with this bull shit", I said back."

Psychiatrist: "And what made you threaten Shaggy like that, Scooby?"

Scooby: "I treat Shaggy how he deserves to be treated, like a dog."

Psychiatrist: "But aren't you a dog, Scooby?"

Scooby: "mmmMMmmm. If my paws weren't chained to my collar, I would take the wheels off your bus and kill you for saying that."

Psychiatrist: "Okay, so what happened after you and Shaggy went into the tunnel?"

Scooby: "Well, we were walking around for about 10 minutes when I told Shaggy that we should split up to cover more ground. He was hesitant at first, but I promised him half a Scooby Snack if he did what he was told. So, I watched him disappear out of sight into the dark and I pulled out my revolver and shot down his path three times. Then, I went running back to the rest of the gang as I heard them yelling out to us."

Psychiatrist: "So, you killed Shaggy?"

Scooby: "When I finally reached the gang, I told them that we have found a monster, and that Shaggy had pulled out a gun to try to kill it. But, it got him before he could. So, I took the gun and killed it. But, it was too late. "Why did Shaggy have a gund?", Daphne hesitantly asked. "We don't do that kind of thing. We just capture the monsters." "I have no idea", I replied. "But he has been acting pretty shady lately." "But we have to go in after him!" Daphne and Velma exclaimed. "He's dead!", I yelled back. "Do you know how hard it is losing your best friend?" "You're right", Velma reluctantly agreed. "Let's just go and get help before anyone else gets hurt."

Psychiatrist: "So, you're story worked?"

Scooby: "mmmMMmmm. As soon as we started walking, we heard Shaggy yell something. The gang insisted that they heard it, but I convinced them that it was nothing. We began walking again and heard him yell louder as he came limping into the light from the darkness of the tunnels. it was obvious that he had been shot. He told the rest of the gang that I was the one who shot him."

Psychiatrist: "I see. Then what?"

Scooby: "The gang looked at me concerned and confused, asking me whether it was true or not. I looked at Shaggy and said, "I should have finished you off in the tunnels" and shot him one last time. The gang just stood there horrified as I put the revolver to my own head. "I have one more bulltet left", I said. "I could end myself right here and it would look like you were the ones who did it. No one would ever believe that a dog did it. They would think you're all crazy.""

Psychiatrist: "I see. So, you didn't do it."

Scooby: "mmmMMmmm. I pistol whipped Velma and shot myself in the paw. As Daphne went to care for Velma, I threw the gun beside her and ran for the Mystery Machine. I saw Fred inside and told him that Daphne had killed Shaggy, knocked out Velma, and tried to kill me too. "Oh my god! They are sick! I had thought they were on Scooby Snacks. She's really trying to kill them?", Fred said as he hurried to the tunnels."

Psychiatrist: "You know Scooby, I have listened to a lot of sick shit, but this-"

Scooby: "mmmMMmmm. As Fred ran into the tunnels, I heard him screaming in disbelief at Daphne. "It wasn't me!", exclaimed Daphne as she stepped away from Velma's limp body with blood on her hands. "You don't understand", she as she picked up the gun from the ground. "See it was Scooby!" "It really was you", he said. "You killed Shaggy and Velma, tried to kill Scooby, and now you're going to kill me!" Daphne protested that it wasn't her, but Fred wouldn't listen. Fred, scared for his life, tackled Daphne and strangled her to death."

Psychiatrist: "Scooby... I don't..."

Scooby: "mmmMMmmm. Let me finish. Velma awoke with her glasses broken, and say a figure that looked like it was hurting someone. She heard Fred crying, and reached around the ground, found the gun and pointed it at the blurry figure and pulled the trigger. In a sigh of relief, she fixed her glasses and was immediately horrified upon the revelation that she had killed Fred.

Psychiatrist: Sighs

Scooby: "Velma dropped to the floor, hysterical, as I walked in. "So, Velma", I said as she pointed the gun at me and pulled trigger. *click* "Why are you doing this Scooby?", she asks. "Me? It was you Velma. All you. You got too greedy with the Scooby Snacks and went mad at the thought of giving any to me and Shaggy. So, you shot Raggy, tried to kill em, but I got away. Fred saw you and tried to stop you, so you killed him, too. Poor Daphne tried to run, but you chased her down and strangled her. Once you realized what you did, you pulled the gun on yourself, but it was out of bullets." "But that was you! It was all you!", Velma screamed. "Was it, Velma? I am just a dog after all. Who do you think the cops will believe? They are already on the way, you know." We could hear the sirens in the distance slowly getting closer. I look at Velma and offer her the one way out of this. "Look Velma. You can go to prison for the rest of your life, or you can get in the Mystery Machine and drove it off that cliff over there and take the easy way out. I'll leave that up to you." I threw the keys to the Mystery Machine next to her and walked away. She hesitated, but grabbed the keys anyway and ran to the Mystery Machine. I stopped and sat by the side of the road and watched as she drove the van off the cliff and into the river below. After a while, the cops showed up and found the aftermath of the situation. When they found me, they thought I was just a regular dog and took me back to the city. That was five years ago. Since then, I have done many things like that just to support my Scooby Snacks addiction. So, are you going to do something about it, or are you going to do the smart thing and act like I was never here?"

Psychiatrist: "I think you need to leave and never come back. I will act like none of this ever happened."

Scooby: "Smart man"

Scooby then got up and, in one swift movement, wraps a noose around his neck and jumps out of the office's window.


End file.
